Hesher
by Valkyrii
Summary: How Vega met the Winchesters, how they messed up her life somewhat and how they end up saving her. Will eventually be Dean/OC, smut heavy, no slash. M for really adult content scattered liberally throughout.


The mid afternoon sun was hot, sweat beaded on Vega's brow as she closed the visor on her mask and lifted a tig welder to the side panel of her car. She was holed up in Bobby's yard, fixing some cosmetic and underbody damage her car had sustained on her last hunt. The stereo she'd set up in a relatively safe spot on the other side of the garage played Slipknot loud enough for her to hear it over the machinery as she worked. When she finished welding, Vega doused the body work with cold water and dried it off, letting it rest before she attacked the raised metal scar with a grinder.

As she slid under the raised car on a dolly, footsteps approached from outside.

"Hey Bobby, could you hand me a 12mm socket?" She called, stretching a greasy hand out the side.

Moments later the socket was placed in her hand and she was back to work, bolting on a new exhaust.

"I'm going to need to raid the yard again B, my right rear control arm is damaged." She said as she slid out from under the car.

Instead of Bobby, she found herself staring at an amused face she didn't recognise. The man had a strong jaw that was covered in a light five o'clock shadow, his nose was straight and slim and his bright hazel green eyes glittered. He had messy, short dark brown hair and pouty lips that just begged to be bitten. He was handsome, that was for sure, and his jeans and t-shirt showed off his fairly impressive body but he was still a stranger. The moment she saw him her ACP1911 was in her hand and aimed at the center of his forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" Vega demanded, sliding her feet back so she could leap up at a moment's notice.

"Oh, for God's sake Vega, you don't have to go pulling that thing on everyone who walks in here unannounced." Bobby's patronising voice called from the back of the garage where he'd been searching for a new trunk lock for her.

"You know him Bobby?" Vega asked, holding her weapon steady.

"Woman, that's John's eldest, Dean." Bobby chuckled, "You can't see the resemblence?"

"Winchester?" Vega asked, surprised.

The man, Dean, had his hands up in a surrendering gesture, his face stuck in a shocked expression. He glanced between her and Bobby as the older man ambled forward and yanked the dolly out further.

"Get up, you idjit." Bobby laughed.

"That's two, Bobby." Vega scowled, holding a finger up threateningly.

Bobby had the good grace to look scared.

"And you," Bobby turned to Dean and smacked his arm, "Put your hands down, you look like a damn retard."

"Uh, right." Dean muttered.

As Bobby led the eldest Winchester out of the garage, Vega picked up the grinder and began smoothing out the weld seam on the new fender. She ignored Dean glancing back at her and focused on her job and the music. Two hours later, with all the body work finished and the car prepped for paint, Vega ambled inside to clean up. She was still working the encounter with the eldest Winchester boy over in her head, she was still surprised that she was only just meeting either one of them, she'd expected to meet them sooner considering how often she had worked with both John and Bobby. In fact, when she thought about it, it seemed a little suspicious. As she neared the downstairs bathroom she caught the sound of conversation.

"I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep him here Dean." Bobby's voice said quietly.

"Just give me some time to find something, anything that'll get it out of his system. He's my brother Bobby, the only family I've got left." Dean's rough, low voice hitched slightly.

"It's a powerful addiction Dean, Lord know's how long it'll stay in his system, and I can't keep him in that room forever." Bobby sounded pained.

Vega grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom and followed the voice's to the cellar, treading carefully on the stairs to avoid making much noise. She found the two men near the door to the panic room, Dean squatted and leaning against the wall and Bobby sitting forward on a fold up chair.

"What about a Purge?" She asked as she reached the middle of the stairs.

Both men looked up in surprise and, on Dean's part, anger.

"Sorry, you left the cellar door open and I couldn't help over hearing." She apologised, using the wash cloth to scrub away the oil on her arms.

"Vega, I can't ask you to do that." Bobby sighed, turning away from her.

"What's a Purge?" Dean asked, consternation creeping over his handsome features.

"You don't need to know." Bobby growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's he on?" Vega pressed, swiping the cloth over her exposed neck, dipping down into the neckline of her black wife beater.

"Demon blood." Bobby muttered quietly, raising an eyebrow in response to Dean's hard glare.

"Shiny. How long?" Vega paused, demon blood was about as bad as it got for a hunter, especially if the gossip about little Sam Winchester was true.

"Stay out of it Vega, we've got it covered." Bobby stood and stalked past her, clearly mad.

"I wasn't asking you Bobby. How long has he been using, Dean?" Vega quickly finished cleaning her face, tucking the cloth into the back pocket of her Dickies.

Bobby stormed back around and spun her to face him.

"I ain't saying it again Vega, it isn't your business, you stay out of this. You weren't even supposed to still be here today, you should have been gone when I told you! You've got a lot of nerve butting in where your know it all nose ain't invited." He yelled, flecks of spittle flying as his anger got the better of him.

Vega remained impassive till Bobby had gotten it out of his system, and drew herself up to her full height, all five feet and ten inches.

"Are you quite finished?" She asked mildly, staring him straight in the eyes, her own teal coloured orbs flashing menacingly.

"No, I ain't, you." Bobby didn't get a chance to finish, his rage quelled by the slight drop in temperature that took the room.

"Robert Stephen Singer, in all our years as friends and colleagues I have never been quite so offended by that cess pool of a mouth you have on your face. How dare you stand there and tell me it's none of my business, not after what you and your precious John put me through. I have half a mind to put you in your place with a good beating." Vega snapped, hands clenched tightly in an effort to keep them still, Bobby's words might not have been all that nasty but she was not about to let him get away with such disrespect.

Bobby's head dropped, his shoulders hunched and everything about his demeanor said he'd been thoroughly chastised. With a sigh, Vega let go of her annoyance and her anger and the room's temperature rose again.

"I'm sorry." Bobby mumbled, not able to bring himself to meet her burning eyes.

Still sitting hunched by the door, Dean's eyes were wide as he witnessed the spectacle.

"It's alright Bobby, we're both in bad moods lately." Vega gripped his hand momentarily and turned back to the shell shocked Dean.

"How long has he been using demon blood Dean? Dean?" The man's expression was amusing, Vega thought as she waited for him to snap out of it.

"Oh, about six months I guess?" Dean responded finally, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"And you're putting him in cold turkey?" Vega choked in surprise.

She turned to Bobby and crossed her arms over her chest.

"At least let me explain it to him and let him make the decision." She reasoned.

Bobby was silent for a moment before flinging his hands up in surrender.

"Why the hell not? Got no other bright ideas." He groused.

They gathered in the kitchen once Vega had fetched her plam tablet from her bag, and with beer's in hand she explained the Purge to Dean.

"Demon blood isn't like any other drug, especially for hunters, it's instantly addictive and it stay's in the body for months, sometimes years after it's effectiveness has worn off." She started, tapping a stylus over the touch screen of her palm tablet.

"Which mean's what?" Dean asked impatiently.

"The demon blood in his body is somewhat sentient, it acts like a beacon for other demons and will boost his cravings tenfold. That bad blood will have to be purged for him to be able to cope without breaking." Vega explained, still tapping away with her stylus.

"And the Purge?" Dean took a swig of his beer to help him assimilate the information Vega had just given him, his brow scrunched.

"The Purge is an ancient ritual, pre-biblical, that will force the tainted blood from Sam's body." Vega stated simply.

"Tell him exactly what it does Vega." Bobby narrowed his eye's at her.

"The Purge will make him vomit up all the tainted blood, it's painful and nasty but quick and it works. We can't replace the blood he loses till after the Purge has stopped working though or it'll also be purged. There is also a slight risk, a one in ninety three chance, that Sam's body will reject the new blood as it's become acustomed to having the demon blood. If Sam's physically healthy, aside from the tainted blood, he'll be fine." Vega glared at Bobby as she finished, chugging half her as yet untouched beer in one go.

"Sounds great, how do we do it?" Dean leaned forward, eye's roaming over her relaxed body before resting on her face.

"It requires two potions, and an extremely specific enchantment. It'll last ten minutes and we'll have the same amount of time to replace his blood once it's over." Vega knew that if anything would steer the elder Winchester, who had likely inherited his fathers distrust of magick, away from this path of action it would be the potions.

Two were needed for the Purge ritual, one to help direct the tainted blood through Sam's stomach so he didn't start bleeding out of every single whole in his body and one to help his body adjust to the new blood and produce more quicker.

Dean looked torn and Vega excused herself so he could talk it over with Bobby. She knew, and hoped that she'd made it clear, that without something to divest Sam of the tainted blood in his body, he would have a very, very difficult time getting over his addiction. Almost every hunter she'd ever known who had attempted doing it without assistence had cracked before the three month mark. She vaguely heard Bobby raise his voice in her defense, much as he was likely loathe to do after she'd cut him down earlier, but he did so anyway and for that she was greatful. She didn't have many allies in the hunting community, at least not after they learned what she was, and any that did stick around after one of her bigger secrets was revealed were precious as they were few and far between. She watched impassively as Dean stomped out of the house and drove off in a clean, smart black Impala, Bobby wandering out to sit beside her.

"Dean's gone to get blood, what else do you need?" Bobby sighed.

"We need blood from Sam so the first potion can work properly, and he'll need to be restrained while I cast the enchanment. I've got everything else." Vega rolled her head to relieve a spot of pressure and got to her feet.

"Best get working." Bobby nodded, leaving her on her own to get started.

Three hours later Vega was finished bottling the two potions she'd had to create for the ritual, Bobby had given her a small syringe of Sam's blood and she had dived straight in, the simple routine of following a recipe helping to soothe her. As she capped the last vial of the second potion, having only made one of the first, she noticed Dean leaning against the kitchen door, a frown firmly fixed on his face.

"You're a witch." He accused pointedly.

"I'm a Mage, there's a difference." She sighed, having had this argument many times before.

"Not enough of one." Dean scowled, his eyes hard and flashing with hurt.

That made her stop. How had she hurt him? She ran the day back in her mind, going over each encounter with him but she couldn't see what she'd done.

"It's more than enough." She slammed the ladle she'd been using on the benchtop, confused and agrevated by Dean's behaviour.

"I don't trust you." Dean stalked into the kitchen like a panther stalking it's prey, his movements sinuous and fluid.

"I don't care." Vega snarled, refusing to play to Dean's game and bow like she imagined most did.

"Bobby seem's to think you're okay though." Dean cocked his head at her, as though trying to decipher some hidden riddle.

"Look, that's Bobby's choice. I don't care if you trust me or not, I don't give a shit if like me either and don't think for one minute that I'm doing this for any other reason than you two boys are like son's to Bobby. So you can hate me, watch me like a hawk, hell I'll even let you try to hunt me if that'll make you feel better but don't for a second doubt me." She rounded on him, lashing out at him for ruining her good, calm mood.

Dean looked surprised for a moment as she stood her ground.

"Bobby say's he's ready whenever you are." He said, turning around and walking out like nothing had happened.

Vega felt like laughing histerically at the irony of the situation, the confrontation with Dean very closely mimicked the one she'd had with John when he'd found out about her. 


End file.
